Wars and Warriors
by Futuristic Studios
Summary: An alternate universe where Cynder beats Spyro in the convexity dimension, then turns him evil. the chronicler then seeks out help in other universes, and stumbles across seven extra ordinary mercenaries, but one of them an actual hero. who will win? And who will lose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this story was inspired by a Spyro** **fan fiction called "A Dark Fate" by "soldier of knowledge" but it's been crossed over with some team fortress 2 OCs. Now sorry if the story isn't all that good, I'm not that good of a writer yet. Also the cover image was not made by me it was made by "crash maul"**

In a base that had a big "B.L.U" on the front of it. There was a man about in his twenties, and stood about at 5'10. This man was pretty skinny, and didn't have a lot of muscle. he was wearing a blue jacket that had a zipper and an assortment of buttons ( the ones that you use to button up jackets, not the buttons you press) the sleeves came up to his wrists. The also had lots of pockets. Just above the jacket but below his chin he had a pair of dog tags. On his head he had a black baseball cap. He had a pair of grey sweat pants on. He was known as the "epic scout" but his real name was Mitch. Mitch picked up a pistol, the striker part was a light metallic grey the rest of the pistol was a darker grey save for the padding on the pistols handle was on the more browner shade. He picked up another pistol in his other hand. This pistol was all black except the padding on the handle was a light brown, and the shell ejection was a light grey. He reloaded the clip of the pistols and put them in the guns. Then he took some more clips and put them on his belt. He put the two pistols in their appropriate holster.

Mitch looked over his shoulder and said "hey how you doin over there pybro?" a man turned and looked at Mitch, the man's height was about at 5'9. pybro had a black gas mask that went around his whole head. And a hazmat suit that is also fireproof so it won't light on fire, it went all the way down to his legs. And on his head he had a miner helmet with a potato battery attached to it, the potato battery powered the headlight on the helmet. To his left he had a flame thrower. Pybro picked it up and placed it on his back diagonally. In Front of him was a sledge hammer, picking that up a placing it on his back vertically, over the flamethrower of course. Next he picked up a metallic grey flare gun with a bit of yellow at the end of the barrel. And placing it in it holster on his left thigh. Turning back to mitch with a nod, that says 'yeah I'm good.'

With that the two left the room they were in. but then they started hearing a strange sound, it sounded mystical whatever it was. They looked around at what could be causing the noise, but found nothing. Mitch looked at pybro and shrugged. Pybro shrugged back. But then seemingly out of nowhere a blue vortex appeared in front of them, they felt themselves being dragged towards it. Mitch tried to grab something but that didn't work. Pybor flew into the vortex first, then mitch flew in after him.

At a different building that had a big "R.E.D" on the front of it. In this building was a man that went by the name of ace. He was wearing a red shirt, over his red shirt he wore a dark brown vest. His pants were also a dark brown with little extra strips of cloth coming off the back of his legs. On his head he had a brown cowboy hat, under the hat he had sunglasses over his eyes. Picking up his gun the colt SAA (it looks like a western revolver.) he started putting bullets in the chamber. once he was done he spun the gun around his finger, and put it in his holster. Ace looked to his left to see a tall "man" leaning against the wall.

The man wasn't even a man at all, even though it looked like one. The being had darker skin. It had a red shirt, and over its shirt was a flack jacket. (that was actually pretty thin.) The being had glowing red eyes, and on its head was a wolf head (taxidermied) that it whore as a hat. The creature had a pair of taxidermied bear claws strapped to it's hands by red ribbon the claws were still really sharp.

Ace walked over to the door and pointed to the door, the being walked up next to him. Ace nodded in approval. They both walked out the door. Then they heard that mystical noise. The creature looked around frantically and growled. Ace looked around calmly. Then the noise stopped, ace shrugged it off. He walked over to the creature and placed a hand on its shoulder. The beast turned its head to look at whats touching it, it saw ace and instantly calmed down. But like last time a blue vortex opened, and they were dragged in. ace got sucked in first, the creature tried to grab him but failed. Ace went in the vortex, the creature roared and jumped in after him.

On another part of the "R.E.D" base.

There was a man in a red coat. On his left arm he had metal armour that was painted red. He had a red pointy wizard hat with antlers coming off it, and a strange lighting particle seeming to originate from his hat. this person was known as "muselk" On a weapon rack he had an assortment of different rocket launchers. But in the middle of them all was a golden rocket launcher, or other wise known as australium rocket launcher. He grabbed that off the weapon rack. And under the table was these boots with metal on the underside of the boot. He looked to his left to see a shovel, the top of the shovel was foldable though. He grabbed it and put it on his belt just above his right thigh. He also grabbed two shot guns from the weapon rack and put them in his back. He looked to his left to the door, he walked towards it and walked out of the room. But ass he left the room, he heard that mystical noise. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself. But as he said that a blue vortex opened up in front of him. He was easily dragged in.

Back at the "B.L.U" base

There was a skinny man with a duster coat, and a blue rubber gloves on his hands. On his head he had what looked like an old fireman helmet except it was metal and painted white, on the front it had a blue medical cross. On his back he had a device, the device had two bushings on the top. Coming out of the bushing were copper wires. Near the bushings were two glowing lights. The copper wires connected to the bottom of the pack. Connected to the left of the pack was a tank that held unknown contents. There was a thick black cable connected to the pack and at the other end was a "weapon" the weapon had three barrels. one of the barrels had a glass tank with some sort of blue liquid. The second barrel was just black with bandages wrapped around it. The third barrel had some yellow lights coming off it. The tree barrels were connected to a rotating circle, and that was connected to the body of the "weapon". On the left side of the body was a dial that said "medigun", "quickfix", and "kritzkrieg". The person or other wise known as "oktoberfest" put the pack on. Looking to his left he saw a crossbow with a blue medical cross on it, grabbing that and putting it in his holster that was located just above his left thigh. Looking to his right he spotted a bone saw. the bone saw had a glass container in the middle of it, coming off the glass container was a needle. The bone saw itself was the color of copper. Grabbing it and putting a cover over it.

Walking out of the room. Oktoberfest stopped in his tracks hearing the mystical noise, he looked around and saw nothing. "Is that you visard?" he asked but no reply. After he said that a blue vortex opened up and he was sucked in.

In the city, in a hotel room.

There was a man with a white tuxedo, he had a white skin tight face mask, he also had a white fedora, and white pants. But his inner suit was grey, with a white tie. He had a fancy looking gold watch on his left wrist. He had a pistol in his hands it was mostly black metal, but the handle padding was wood. On the end of the pistol was a silencer. In his pocket he had a butterfly knife, the blade was gold with some wavy lines etched into it. The hilt was black with the middle being gold, with some rain drops in the gold part. This man was known as the white spy. But his real name is "marble." marble sighed as he put his pistol back in his pocket. He didn't really have much to do.

He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked over his shoulder because he heard something, something mystical. He turned back to the mirror and tried to ignore it. But as he did that a blue vortex opened up behind him, he gasped and tried to run but got sucked in. leaving the room empty.

[end of chapter 1]

 **Mitch, ace, "the beast", and marble are characters made by the amazing SFM user known as "Crash Maul." pybro was based off the pyro in the SFM called "The pybro" made by "TTMR" muselk is a youtuber with a little over a million subs, I'm using his soldier persona in this story. Oktoberfest is my medic OC.**


	2. Wars and Warriors

[chapter 2]

Mitch found himself, a library. Books covered the shelves. He looked behind him to see a giant hour glass, that had blue aura around. He approached the strange object in front of him, to get a better look. As he was a few feet away from the hourglass, he started to extend his arm to touch it. When a voice called out from behind him.

"I wouldn't touch that, if I were you."

Mitch spun around on his heel, and what he saw made his eyes go wide and his mouth drop in shock. In Front of him was white dragon with a dark grey underbelly, along with his wing membranes. There were a couple holed in his wings. He had blue glowing crystal around his neck. The dragon had a cloak that covered most of his body except for his legs head and tail. There was a pouch at his back haunches, the pouch contained some scrolls.

Mitch looked on in fear, and shock. "What the hell!" mitch yelled. "Did I die?" mitch began to question himself. The dragon in front of him rolled his eyes.

"no , you didn't die." stated the white dragon.

"Oh so you can talk. That wasn't something I just imagined." said mitch.

"Nope." said the dragon.

"So uhh, wheres my team?" question mitch

"Turn around." said the dragon simply.

Mitch turned and saw a portal open up in front of him. Out came, pybro and oktoberfest. Oktoberfest was the first one to look up and notice the white dragon behind mitch. His eyes widened. "Mitch look out!" he cried.

"It's ok oktober, he's good. I think. Are you good?" asked mitch.

"Good, as in I'm not going to kill you? then, yes." said the dragon in an elderly voice.

"I'll trust you on this one mitch." said oktoberfest.

Pybro looked up and turned his head curiously. He then pulled his hammer of his back. And made a menacing mumble. Pybro then started to run at the dragon with his sledge hammer ready. Mitch noticed and jumped in front of pybro, and held out his arms. Pybro stopped his assault, and turned his head again. Mitch pointed at the dragon, pybro looked at him. Mitch then gave a thumbs up. Pybro understood this and nodded. He put his hammer back on his back.

Just then another portal opened up behind, the people in blue. Out came three people in red uniforms. These three people were, ace, rabid heavy, and muselk. Mitch recognised two of them. Then scowled, he pulled out his pistols and aimed them at the two red figures.

The figures in red got up and noticed the three B.L.U team members. Ace got up and pulled out his pistol, and aimed it at mitch. Rabid heavy got ready for a fight. Muselk, pointed his golden rocket launcher and aimed it at pybro. Pybro pulled out his flame thrower and got ready to reflect any rockets, he fired at him. While oktoberfest pulled out his medigun, and connected the particle beam to pybro. The two teams of elites faced off against each other.

"I see you two groups don't take kindly to each other." stated the white dragon plainly. That's when the R.E.D team looked over and noticed the dragon. Muselk looked surprised, rabid heavy growled at it, and ace just stared at the dragon. "Huh, there should be one mor-" he was cut off as a portal opened up between the two teams. A person in a white suit, and white face mask, along with a white fedora. Rose to his feet, brushing himself off. He looked between the two teams the were staring at him.

"What?" he said shrugging his shoulders. He then looked forward and saw the dragon in front of him. His eyes went wide too, but he regained his composure. "Mind explaining how and why there is a dragon in front of us?" he asked. He then noticed mitch and said. "Oh hey mitch."

"Hey, man." replied mitch.

"I can explain why all of you are here." stated the dragon. "I am the chronicler, and this is my library the white isle. It contains the stories of all the beings of this planet even yours now too. As for the reason you're here. I need your help, you see this worlds supposed saviors failed to stop an ancient evil from rising. And I need your help to stop this evil."

Everyone looked around at each other. "Truce?" offered mitch.

"I'm fine with that." stated muselk.

Rabid heavy looked at his master, ace. Ace frowned, and nodded. Rabid heavy seemed to calm down.

Mitch looked at him surprised. "Wow I did not expect you to agree to that so quickly."

"So what's in it for us?" mitch asked the chronicler. I mean we don't exactly work for free, well except for maybe marble over there."

"You want to get paid to save the world?" asked the chronicler confused.

"Pfft, yeah I mean we are mercenaries." replied mitch.

"Well I'm sure if you went to warfang and offered your services, then you would be paid handsomely." Stated the chronicler.

"War-a-what?" oktoberfest said confused.

"Warfang. You know the dragon city." replied the chronicler.

"Uhh we don't know." said muselk.

"Oh umm right. well I'm sure I could teleport you there." the white dragon stated.

With that said the chronicler grabbed scroll from his back pouch. He opened it and wrote something on it. Then a portal opened up and everyone but the chronicler was sucked into it.


	3. Wars and Warriors chapter 3

[chapter 3]

Everyone was dumped out of the portal into a town square sort of thing. Everyone got up and looked around at the building made of stone bricks. There was no one to be seen. "vell zis place seems, empty." stated oktoberfest.

"It's quite." said muselk.

"Yeah, too quiet." pointed out mitch.

Suddenly they heard a thing falling from the sky, they looked up and saw a huge fireball falling towards them. "Look out!" yelled marble.

Everyone ran out of the way as the fireball crashed into the square, making a crater.

"Where did that come from?" asked mitch.

"Well seeing as how it fell from the north, it came from the north." marble pointed out.

Shortly after that was said, a huge black dragon landed in front of the group of humans. This dragon had black scales along with a red underbelly. Silver horns, and a curved bladed tail. Everyone pulled out their respective weapons.

"Is he good?" asked oktoberfest

"How should I know." replied muselk.

Then a smaller purple dragon landed next to the black dragon. This dragon was purple with a yellow underbelly. And gold horns, with a straight tail blade.

"He? I'm a she, you dults." the black dragon said in an annoyed feminine voice.

"My bad." apologised oktoberfest.

"Huh I've never seen apes like these before?" said the purple dragon.

"Apes? Uhh we aren't apes, we're humans." mitch pointed out.

"Humans? Huh never heard of those." said the female black dragon. "We should probably bring them to the dark master."

The group of humans chuckled aside from ace and rabid heavy. "What a generic evil villain name." said muselk.

"Take them." said the black female dragon

"We ain't going anywhere with you." said mitch.

But the purple dragon shot a medium sized fireball at him. Mitch became a blur and stepped to the side. Mitch pointed one of his guns at the purple dragon, and fired. The bullet hit him but it didn't do much, because of his scales. Mitch became wide eyed at this new revelation.

"Ok.. guns don't work on these guys." stated mitch.

But ace had already cocked his colt saa, and shot the black dragon with it. The same thing happened. Ace looked at his gun, and spun it around his finger back into its holster.

The two dragons began to attack the group of humans. The purple dragon tried to slash ace. Ace jumped back and shot his foot forward, striking the purple dragon on the face. He the punched the dragon in the face two times, the dragon grabbed his next punch in his mouth and threw him to the side. Ace got back on his feet, and saw the dragon running at him again. But the rabid heavy punched the purple dragon on the side, sending him flying into a wall. Rabid heavy growled, and huffed. Then began to run towards the dragon, yelling. But the rabid heavy got uppercutted, by a piece of the ground that came flying up. That sent the hulking beast on his back. Then the purple dragon shot a fireball up into the air, then it exploded in midair. Moments later a whole bunch of apes, flooded the area. Along with four more dragons. One was yellow, another was blue, then next to the blue one was a bigger green one, and finally an orange one.

The group of humans regrouped, and faced their enemies.

"So. who's ready to work like a team?" asked mitch.

Everyone nodded at that sentiment. They then ran at the apes and dragon head on. Muselk, fired a rocket at his feet which sent him propelling upwards. He then shot three more rockets into a crowd of apes. The apes exploded into pieces as the rockets hit them. Muselk then rolled as he landed. And hit an ape with his foldable shovel. He then noticed an ape running at him from behind, he jumped up on the unconscious ape he just knocked out. Jumping off the ape he barrel rolled and hit the ape running at him in the face, knocking him out. He saw a group of about ten apes approaching. He smiled and put his shovel away. He then grabbed the two shot guns off his back, doing a quick flip with them. He aimed them at the apes. He fired both of the shot guns killing about five of them. He then flipped the two shot guns and loaded another shell into the gun to be fired. He shot again killing the remaining apes around him that is.

Rabid heavy picked up an ape, and tore it in half making blood spill everywhere. He clawed another one with his bear claws. Ace was just a little bit aways from his pet. He shot an ape in the head with his gun. He then coaked it again and shot another one in the leg. That ape fell to one knee, then Ace punched him in the face. He turned to see four apes approaching him, he lifted his gun and aimed it at them. He rapid fired it at them killing them all. He then began to reload his gun. Rabid heavy was rammed by the green dragon, the green dragon then shot a huge boulder at the beast. Rabid heavy's eyes opened to reveal flames coming out of them. He shouted and punched the boulder into pieces. The flames coming from his eyes vanished. Rabid heavy began to run at the green dragon, only to be electrocuted from beast turned around to see the yellow dragon with a navy blue underbelly. Rabid heavy growled at the dragon, as he was about to sprint at him. He again got attacked by getting frozen in a block of ice. In the block of ice his eyes lit on fire, and he broke out of the ice block with a loud yell. He then turned again to face his enemy, the light blue dragon with, a purple underbelly was standing there. The rabid heavy was about to run at him, when he got barraged by fireballs. He looked over his shoulder to see the orange dragon with a yellow underbelly. Heavy growled as he was about yet again charge at one of them, but all of the dragons attacked him at once.

Mitch was killing off apes with his pistols, that was until one of them ran out. Then the black dragoness, landed behind him and started to attack him. Mitch did a back hand spring, dodging a swipe from her tail. She tried to shoot a ball of acid at him from her mouth. But he rolled out of the way. She then started to shoot a barrage of them at him. He did a whole combination of flips to dodge all of them. Cartwheel, two back handsprings, a double back flip, another back flip, another backhand spring, a barrel roll, then all finished off by a full twirl back flip. The black dragoness opened her mouth and these red rings came from her mouth. They passed through Mitch, but he didn't feel any pain. His vision was a whole other story, everything he saw became distorted. Mitch looked scared, and was looking around frantically.

Marable looked over at mitch, and feared for his old friend. He shot an ape the was attempting to sneak up behind him. He then turned invisible with the watch on his wrist. He then snuck up on the side of the black dragoness, and jumped up onto her back. He flipped out his knife, decloaked and stabbed her in the back. She screeched in pain, and rolled over to get marble off her. Marble ran over to mitch, and lifted him up shoulder to shoulder. Mitch rubbed his eyes, and his vision returned to normal.

Pybro had his scorch shot out, he shot it at a group of apes and they were all lit on fire. He pulled out his hammer and hit an ape in the back of the head. Oktoberfest had his medigun beam connected to him. He had it switched to quick-fix mode, to heal him faster. Pybor had his flamethrower out now and was burning a whole group of apes. He air blasted one of them away from him and his scorch shot at the ape litting him on fire. Then jumped up and slammed his hammer down on the ape making him fall to the ground.

Oktoberfest noticed mitch was hurt. "I'm going to help mitch!" he called to pybro. Pybro just nodded in response. With that oktoberfest started to make his way towards mitch. But was intercepted by a group of apes. He pulled out his crossbow, and shot an ape. The ape just yelped in pain, but pulled the needle out and ran at oktoberfest. Oktoberfest the pulled out his bonesaw, and stabbed the ape in the chest. An ape with a helmet ran at him along with two others, he noticed this and shot his crossbow at the one with the helmet. The needle hit his helmet and just bounced off. The ape tried to punch him but the medic ducked, and dodged the attack. Medic then used his bonesaw and cut one of the apes that was next to him. Then oktoberfest shot the bonesaw forward and stabbed the ape in the chest. Oktoberfest then turned and thrust kicked the other ape away. Then shot the apes leg with a needle. Oktoberfest pulled out his bonesaw, and sliced the apes throat. He then turned to the ape with the helmet. The ape tried to punch him again, but he raised his arm and blocked the fist. Then he curled his arm around the apes arm, and spun around and hit the apes shoulder. The ape cried out in pain as his shoulder was dislocated. The ape turned to him and growled. Oktoberfest then grabbed him by the throat, and said. "In my medical opinion that hat looks ridiculous." then he stabbed the ape in the stomach, letting him bleed out. Oktoberfest looked back at mitch and ran towards, this time not getting stopped by any apes. He then pulled out his medigun and started to heal mitch, marble thanked him then went off to kill the rest of the apes. "Good to go?" oktoberfest asked mitch.

"Yeah I'm good." replied Mitch as he ran off to fight the rest off the rest of the apes. He side kicked one and back flipped kicked another. But then the purple dragon rammed into him, sending him flying. He skidded to a halt. Mitch got back to his legs, and stared at the purple dragon. They both ran at each other, Mitch front flipped over the dragon, and went into a handstand, he then turned one-eighty degrees still doing a handstand. Then went back down to his feet. The purple dragon shot an earth missile at him, Mitch did a back roll then went into a backhand spring. Mitch then ran towards the dragon and did an aerial, kicking him on the face. The purple dragon, stared at Mitch as he back flipped. He shot a bolt of electricity at the human. Mitch watched the lightning in slow motion, he then ran behind the dragon and got an idea. He grabbed the dragon's tail, and shoved the tail blade on his right thigh. The dragon yelled out in pain as he was stabbed by his own tail blade. "Good luck getting that out because your tail is barbed." stated Mitch.

The black dragoness flew over to them, and hit Mitch away. Then she grabbed the purple dragon and flew out of there. "Retreat!" she ordered the rest of her forces. With that all the apes started spilling out of there. Within minutes they were all gone from the city.

"And that is how it's done!" yelled mitch as he got up from being knocked over. The group assembled, and congratulated themselves on their victory.

[end of chapter 3]


End file.
